bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Salubri
Locked Article Hi Salubri. Can you please unlock the article page for Tale of the Lost Agent? It was an available job on the Fight Summary Project and I've decided to go work on it. --[[User:Glass Heart|'Glass Heart']] 06:17, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Hi Salubri. Can you unlock the article Izuru Kira so that I can add a picture to it. FinalHeartLover (talk) 12:00, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Ichigo Kurosaki's Page I'm not sure why, but we've gotten a lot of people lately pretty much destroying that page. Maybe there should be a lock put on it? Eadwyn (talk) 23:13, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Turn Back The Pendulum These are the best I could come up with for naming TBTP. Not the best but all I could really come up with.-- *Flashes of the Past *The Swing of the Pendulum *The Pendulum Swings Back *The Return to The Past *The Past Explained Locked Not that it's major or anything, but Ulquiorra's image gallery is locked, and there are some manga volume covers that featured Ulquiorra that are missing, such as the volume 22 cover. Maybe it should be unlocked long enough for the images to be added into the gallery.--Blossom Tree (talk) 02:37, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Oh, ok. Thanks for telling. I'll go do that.--Blossom Tree (talk) 01:56, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Re:Community Council The community council is glorified beta testers if you can even call them that. They get to see the new products wikia is releasing a month or so early, try them out and give feedback, which staff promptly ignores. Additionally, since the start of the community council, a pattern has become obvious in who is picked for the council. Basically if you are not an RTE loving wikia suck up, they don't want you.-- Quincies Would you prefer it if I didn't edit any Quincy based pages in terms of new technique names/ Letz Stilt?Oliverfalcon (talk) 16:24, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Oh, on the bleach wiki statistics page, Quincies are spelled "quncies" in case you haven't noticed. I wanted to let you know and if would be great if that were fixed.--Blossom Tree (talk) 23:28, April 29, 2012 (UTC) You and I should probably discuss how to arrange the Quincy characters' Powers & Abilities sections, since we may need to tweak the current organization for them out a bit better than the way we currently have it. I think the best way for us to take care of this is on chat. I'll try to make some time for that sometime later today. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 07:55, April 30, 2012 (UTC) New Chat Features Just in case you guys didn't know yet, Central has announced some new chat features (which includes a chat tag for pages). 17:30, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: Translations If you insist, then of course I shall comply. Far be it from to try and offer a helping hand. And while you're at it, how's about you extend your request to everyone else (who's not a translator) on that page? I'm sure that a strongly-worded request from an experienced admin like yourself will be enough to curtail their good intentions. --Reikson (talk) 16:09, May 9, 2012 (UTC) To be fair, I've never really tried to translate that kind of stuff really. I just try to find the Japanese text (which is not that easy because I can't speak it) and I just show Adam and ask him what it says. Any translation I may have said was something I saw somewhere else and asked to confirm what's correct or not. But if you want me to stop then I'll stop I guess.--Kisukeiscool100396 (talk) 18:09, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Re:Pics and Headers I can redo the Article Improvement Project one. I haven't uploaded any new ones as I am having trouble with my photoshop. I can't get it to open. As soon as I can get it fixed Ill finish the other projects.-- I was wondering if....... Hi, I wanted to know if would listen to this idea: Making a page for a Fanon page. a page where users can make fan-made stories relating to Bleach. I think it would be a good idea. If you think the idea is ok could you message me back. FinalHeartLover (talk) 00:32, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for telling me that i didn't know there was already a site :P. Sorry for the bother. FinalHeartLover (talk) 01:46, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Tsumasaki List of Characters I just remembered I asked a question about this a few months ago on the Tsumasaki page, but I see there's never been an answer for it. The list of people at the bottom is the page is somewhat off for who is actually in it; in particular Ichigo's classmates are missing, and Vizored/Arrancar aren't in the ending sequence at all. Is this okay to change, per the video on youtube I've found as evidence? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xYs8Y-AVQzQ Eadwyn (talk) 04:53, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Ivan vs. Ichigo I've been working on the fight summary for Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Ivan Azgiaro, it's just the Aftermath that had a few problems. I've never really written a real fight summary before. Anyway, does this Aftermath work? Ichigo arrives back at the Kurosaki household, where he is greeted by Orihime, who asks him if he is hurt. As Ichigo begins to answer, Yuki receives a call from Soul Society and tells ichigo that he and Shino must return to Soul Society for Chōjirō Sasakibe’s funeral.Bleach manga; Chapter 485, page 4-7 Does it need info on Ivan returning to the Vandereich headquarters added?--Blossom Tree (talk) 02:51, May 19, 2012 (UTC) also.. Thanks! I want to apologize in advance if I'm being too much trouble.(A lot!) I took another job in the fight summary unit, and it was Rise of the Vandenreich. so far, there are the sections prologue and aftermath. There is usually a middle section for a summary like this, right? It's just the title of the middle section that's the problem. Does Declaraton of War work? thanks again! Oh, I forgot to sign this. Oops... Blossom Tree (talk) 03:40, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Biskiel Could you please give your opinion on this discussion? While Adam's comments here seem to support my assertion, I'd appreciate another perspective upon the plausibility of Kirge's Vollständig being called "Biskiel". Blackstar1 (talk) 18:16, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Re:Navigation Templates Ill have a look in the morning. I've never really worked with nav templates so I may not be a big help but I can see what I can dig up.-- :Finally found the problem. The collapsible code that is included in the anime code import we have in our JS is outdated. To fix this, just place importScriptPage('ShowHide/code.js', 'dev'); at the top of MediaWiki:Common.js. -- ::You only added what was in the parentheses, you need everything from the importscriptpage to the ; at the end.-- Fix your mistake Ginjo uses Getsuga Tensho and you don't add him as a user of Getsuga Tensho why? You don't control the page so you can't say he isn't an original user and thus not to be included. You should change it from user to original user or add Ginjo. Now get off your high fucking horse and stop forcing your opinion on the page after the talk section was for adding him. Abusive admin. Skarrj (talk) 08:04, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Categories I don't know what you were trying to do with the categories earlier but there is no uniformity to them. Some characters are Category:Hakuda Masters while some are Category:Master Hand to Hand Combatants. Some have a division, some don't. Some have skill categories some dont. You need to decide what you want to do with these as I was trying to actually create all the categories you added but we have too many duplicates and missing pieces.-- Hey!! Im indrested how to become admin. You are admin so can you answer. (Bleachfan901 (talk) 16:08, June 8, 2012 (UTC)) Obsessive Talk Discussion "Closings" How can anyone consider this a wiki if discussions are "closed" without any community consensus? This seems more like a police state than a wiki. This policy is in direct contradiction with the definition of a wiki. I think you should consider this. Case in point, Ichigo's talk page. Silverix (talk) 19:40, June 10, 2012 (UTC) :I left this user a message with a lengthy explanation that Wikis are based on facts not community consensus as fans opinions can blur out facts!! ::Unfortunately, this is untrue. There was no definitive proof that he didn't have hollow powers either, nor were any additional points allowed to be made. There was no evidence of any name calling either. Being factual requires that you be scientific, which means you must be open to challenges to your beliefs. This means that ultimately, closing a discussion before it has turned into a flamewar is the same as religious dogma. It is one thing to say, no, "I'm not going to change that unless you show otherwise." It is another to say, "You can not talk about this any more points, shut up please.", if it were merely the former, then I could understand. However, the response has been the latter. You have refused to allow challenges to your beliefs. There are several points which could have been made, both philosophical and factual, but because the discussion is "closed", they can not be made. It is true that this wiki is designed to be factual, but you have made one grave mistake, you are not always right, and the community as a whole is most likely to be correct; this is the concept of a wiki, and why wikis have less errors than traditional encyclopaedias. We must sometimes admit that we are not sure. If we were to say, Ichigo was in love with either Rukia or Inoure, then this would be unobjective. But it is also unobjective to say that he either has hollow powers, or that he does not. Neither of which are definite. My (deleted) suggestion that we put Shinigami/Visored would be an accurate description regardless. ::For example, Ginjo has stated, "I have a bit of hollow in me, too", which directly implies Ichigo has hollow powers. But this was discredited without explanation, and a challenge was not permitted. Further, it has been stated that the Zanpaktou and Hollow "merged" but a request for a reference to this has not been allowed. You should rethink your methods; I am confident that allowing reasonable discussions which do not involve flame or edit wars if allowed, would result in a greater accuracy of content. Silverix (talk) 00:20, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Again you are wrong. This is why: Wikia are community projects, not personal websites. They are not owned by their founders, nor does the founder's opinion carry more weight in disagreements than any other user's opinion. Consensus and cooperation should be the primary means for organizing a wiki. :::As you can see, your method of operating this wiki is wrong. I hope you decide to change your ways, before I file a complaint with wikia. I'm not demanding you need to do what I thought was correct, merely that you do not prohibit reasonable discussion about the subject, which is wrong and in clear violation of wikia policies. Silverix (talk) 18:50, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Succesing/procedessing positions Hey, I was asked to take my sugestion about posittion succesions to You since You're the head admin. I'll just repost what I wrote on Godsimes wall, hope You don't mind. It was bugging me for a while. There are only several cases of succesing positions that we are 100 % positive. In majority of articles we list someone's procedessor/succesor as unknown and that is not really true. The real issue is that we do not know if that happened imidiately before or after. I have a suggestion how do deal with that. All we have to do is change this unknown into "eventually" followed by a name. For example: Chikane Iba -> Eventually Izuru Kira. To see how this works go here: http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Mandalore_the_Vindicated. I think it's a good option. The other thing is procedession/succesion of anime only-chracters. While including them in manga characters templates may be problematic and confusing for new users (and I've chcecked how it would look in the text), it's worth to have it in their articles. After all we do know the order of their succesion even though it is only true to anime or video-game continuity they appear in.--Nekosama (talk) 11:31, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Vandenreich Infobox Color I asked Yyp about changing the color of the infobox on the Vandenreich article to something more appropriate than the current orange and, while he had no issue with that, he suggested I consult you first in case you had any intentions for the page. If you find a change acceptable, I'd also appreciate your input on what color would be best, although personally I'd suggest either blue or silver (light gray). Blackstar1 (talk) 19:21, June 17, 2012 (UTC) About the border-radius template Hi, how are you ? Earlier today, I tried to use the border-radius template on the french Bleach wiki, but it didn't turn out quite as great. I wonder what I did wrong. Can you help me ? Thank you very much. Ichigo kurosaki1979 (talk) 15:49, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for editing your page. I guess is should have read the policy. Marioman53 Marioman53 (talk) 15:22, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Re: Chronology Project Well, I know that Tinni has inactive for a while and apparently doesn't have much plans, or notice, to return but I remember she was the head of the project, so I figured to ask her first. The timeline recorded on the series starting from when it first began to current is very accurate, I know that, although if there were possibly anything left off unintentionally such as a few fights or events, that should be checked, right? Also, some events from post-timeskip are not yet chronicled on the page, mainly for a majority of the Tale of the Lost Agent plot and just a few recent events from TYBW. As according to the message I left Tinni, the historical and anime-only arcs found in the series also need work. Filler arcs, while true that they cannot find a proper place within the manga's timeline, do follow a certain path from the canon episode they started off from. For example, Zanpakuto Rebellion follows the story in the anime before the canon Ichigo vs Ulquiorra starts, containing some material from the manga just up to that point (such as Ichigo being able to fight with his Hollow mask, for one). Which, btw, leads to me to ask if the filler arcs are able to chronicled on the wiki? Not if they could, but if they are intended a spot on the Event timeline, despite being non-canonical. :Well, is the Project still ongoing and able to do some work on the canon material? There is a lot of inactivity though it could help with a few updates at least. :Alright. Thanks for taking this time to respond, btw. Opinion What's your opinion on the current story of Bleach? --Cheese Lord